


Is There Anything It Can't Do?

by My_Young_Friend



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Duct Tape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken discussions of duct-tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Anything It Can't Do?

So, normal Sunday night. Eighties sci-fi movies on the projector at Grant's place, he and Tory knocking back a few and winding down from another busy week. They both knew the movie well enough to pretty much quote the whole thing, so it was practically background noise. Which was a good thing, considering Tory wouldn’t shut up about the miracles of duct tape.

“You know, playing with duct tape just does not get old.”

“I guess. I mean it's no Lego, but it is useful.”

“Useful? Duct tape is _way_ better than useful.”

“I don’t know, it's still just tape to me. Awesome tape, but tape all the same.”

“Are you kidding me? It held up a car, _both_ Adam and Jamie; we even made a freaking _cannon_ out of it.”

“Yeah, I know, Tory. I was there, too, remember?”

“And that noise it makes is _crazy_. That crackly, scratchy noise as you unwrap it?”

"Oh my God. You have a crush on duct tape."

"What?"

"I think I can hear the single women and gay men of San Francisco collectively weeping. It does explain why you like ‘Dexter’ so much, though."

"It is _not_ a crush. I just think it's cool."

"No, I think Star Trek and electronics are cool. You get excited just talking about the noise duct tape makes as it comes off the roll."

"Please. What about your robots? You have a well-recorded crush on some of them."

"A crush suggested by Alice so that there'd be some comic relief on the Driving in the Dark episode. And don't change the subject. You are possibly the only man on the planet with a duct tape kink."

"Nah I'm pretty sure Adam has one,"

"Hah! So you admit it!"

"What? No, I didn't admit anything."

"You can never mock my robots again."

"Oh come on, we only do that for the show."

"During production meetings?"

"I don't have a kink for duct tape."

"You know what? I just thought of a great test we could do - how long can Tory extol the virtues of duct tape?"

"Shut up."

"Or how long can Tory sit still while someone is unwrapping a roll of duct tape next to him. We could time it until you have to run to the bathroom for some privacy."

"Grant if you don't shut up I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut."

"Duct tape bondage? I'm game."

"I...What did you just say?"

"Just make sure you don't catch any of my hair in it. Oh and if you put it anywhere else, it goes over my clothes. I'm not getting that stuff on my skin. "

"Hold on, I think I just shifted into an alternate universe."

"Hey, I saw what happened when Adam got that strip stuck to his arm. That's not my idea of fun."

"Just to be clear, you're genuinely suggesting I tie you up with duct tape?"

"Why not, it's not the weirdest thing we've done."

Tory was silent for a minute or so, possibly thinking back over a long history of weird shit, both on and off the show. Sober Grant would have been concerned. Thankfully, as the show had made painfully clear, Grant was a bit of a lightweight and Buzzed Grant was the only one around. Buzzed Grant was only concerned when Tory got off the sofa and headed for the door.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Car. Need to get my spare six-pack and a roll of tape from the trunk."

"Skip the six-pack, I'm starting on the whiskey."

Tory nodded in agreement as he walked out into the hallway.

_Good_, Grant thought as he picked up a pair of shot glasses and both the tequila and whiskey bottles, b_ecause no way in hell are we doing this sober._


End file.
